Tercera persona
by hushgueass
Summary: ella esta cansada de ser quien es, de ser otra persona que pasara cuando el y ella sean una sola persona ... OK MUY MAL SUMMARY PERO PASEN Y LEAN GRUVIA :)


Bueno este fic es gruvia y ñee… espero les guste

Los personajes son de HIRO-MASHIMA(coro angelical )..yo los use para recrearme

**Tercera persona**

Mi mundo siempre fue gris, jamás tuve amigos ya que todos me apartaban porque según ellos siempre traía la lluvia, mi magia el agua, puede ser hermosa pero llena de mucho dolor, nunca me gusto sentir eso…el dolor, mis padres no comprendían por siempre llovía desde que nací pocas veces en mi vida vi el sol, ya casi ni lo recuerdo, eventualmente con eso mis padres se aburrieron y me dejaron sola a mi suerte en un gremio llamado Panthon Lord donde me sentí acogida, a nadie le importaba mi condición pero NUNCA estuve de acuerdo con los trabajos que nos colocaban a hacer, sin saber la razón no estaba feliz algo en mi vida faltaba , algo que no sabía que era…

Ese día lo recuerdo como el más feliz de mi vida, a pesar de todo el daño que hice, estaba caminando por los alrededores del gremio andante que atacaba salvajemente a Fairy tail, teníamos la misión de rescatar a Lucy heartfilia, pensaba y pensaba que tal vez yo jamás estuve echa para ser una maga de agua y que solo era cosa del destino que se había equivocado, hasta que vi a aquel chico pelinegro que inmediatamente robo mi corazón con su físico, pero al saber que pensaba como todos los demás, lo triste que era la Lluvia, mi corazón la pena que daba ver llover ,me enoje, sinceramente no lo entendía , no era mi culpa era de la lluvia no dejaba en paz a Juvia, no lo hacía en ningún momento, luchamos el con hielo yo con agua mi corazón estaba a punto de explotar por el dolor, el me venció, esperaba morir como una gota de agua que cae al piso pero no el me salvo antes de eso y en ese momento vi el sol, ame esos rayos de luz, lo quise a él, me salvo de caer y desaparecer, me dio una nueva vida. Me uní Fairy tail quería una nueva vida un nuevo comienzo junto a él, junto a todos ellos que eran felices tal vez yo también lo seria… pero para mi desgracia su amor no me correspondía, reconozco que me duele que no me determine ,ese es la clase de dolor que yo no quiero soportar que Juvia no debería soportar- pensaba todo esto mientras estaba sentada en una de las mesas del gremio – tal vez ya deba rendirme…-me dije a mi misma-Juvia tiene buenos amigos aquí…pero me falta algo, me falta el amor, JUVIA NO QUIERE SER JUVIA, NO QUIERO SENTIR LO QUE SIENTO, EL DOLOR DE MI PASADO, EL DOLOR DE NO SER AMADA- estaba explotando por dentro, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos, agache la cabeza para que no me vieran llorar, resolví salir rápido, cuando escuche el sonido de la lluvia acercándose, o través no, ya no quiero que me persigas maldita lluvia- TE ODIO¡ dije gritando mientras la juvia caía sobre mí – ME ODIO, TE ODIO,NOS ODIO¡- mi corazón no podía más, por eso es que hablaba como hablaba, mi forma de expresarme no era lo que yo sentía, era lo que otro ser sentía, ya que yo no quería sentir todo lo que en mis hombros cargaba. Ya no podía parar, la Juvia se hacía cada vez más intensa, escuche pasos acercándose lentamente, levante la vista, era el… ¿me había seguido? Gray-sama, la persona que amaba me había seguido…

HEY JUVIA-dijo acercándose un poco más a mí- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué saliste así del gremio, además que haces en la Juvia?...me mandaron a buscarte,¿ esto es fastidioso sabes? – ya no pude más, le gritaría una vez más, le diría que no era mi culpa, le diría que ya estaba cansado de amarlo sin ser correspondida, se lo diría todo como yo, no como Juvia…

¡GRAY ¡QUIEN DEMONIOS TE HAS CREIDO PARA ROBARTE MI CORAZON ,QUEIN TE DIJO QUE ESTABAS OBLIGADO A VENIR A BUSCARME, YO LLORARE TODO LO QUE QUIERA, PORQUE SIENTO DOLOR-lo escuche decir algo que me hizo confesarle, dijo- ya … no estás hablando en tercera persona…Juvia-DE TODO LO QUE TE HE DICHO,ESO ES LO QUE HAS NOTADO , LO VES YO NO QUIERO SER ELLA, YA NO MAS , YO NO QUIERO SER JUVIA, NO QUIERO QUE LA LLUVIA ME PERSIGA, ESCONDO MI DOLOR EL DE MI PASADO Y EL DE MI PRESENTE EN OTRA PERSONA EN JUVIA NO EN MI, YO NO QUIERO SENTIRLO MAS , EN ESTE INSTANTE TE ESTOY HABLANDO COMO YO SOY, NO TE HABLO EN TERCERA PERSONA PORQUE ESTO ES ALGO QUE TE QUIERO DECIR YO A TI GRAY¡- suspire-TE AMO¡GRAY, TU ME SALVASTES Y POR ESO TE AMO ERES UN BUEN SER HUMANO PERO …PERO TU A MI NO ME AMAS, JAMAS SIENTO TU AMOR ¿VES? YA SABES POR QUE TODO SE LO DOI A JUVIA, PARA QUE A MI NO ME DUELA MAS DE LO QUE YA ME DUELE ¡

Estaba hay parada, tirando mi orgullo al piso, debía decirlo, ya no lo soportaba mas era necesario, baje la mirada al ver que él estaba igual supongo que pensando, estaba dispuesta a irme a mi casa después de todo esta noche iba a llover… pero su agarre me detuvo me sorprendí, intente soltarme después de analizar todo, quería huir pero no me dejo…

OE JUVIA ¡-me gire a verlo-SABES ¿ POR QUE TE SALVE ESE DIA?-no dije nada- PORQUE EN ESE MOMENTO VI EN TI ALGO QUE ERA IGUAL A LO QUE YO ERA,TU ERES YO JUVIA,QUERIA HACERTE SONREIR DENUEVO ¡…solo que no esperaba …e-enamorarme de ti así, escucha no soy nada bueno expresando mis sentimientos por eso me escondo y me los guardo, así como tú los alejas hablando en tercera persona, por eso soy hielo, por eso soy frio, pero ya no más Juvia … ¿ni tu ni yo tenemos por qué escondernos más, verdad?- el me abrazo, me confeso su amor ese día de lluvia, fui feliz en ese instante, sentí como el sol salió otra vez gracias a él , yo sería otra persona quien sea Juvia, seria yo mejor dicho no solo yo… seriamos él y yo, una sola persona .

Ok, quise hacer el final triste pero mi corazón no me lo permitió XD… es que amo a esta pareja y simplemente me duele ponerlos tristes, así que este fue el final que mi imaginación me dio, uno feliz… bueno espero que les guste y ya saben reviews


End file.
